Despúes del felices para siempre
by Marie Vian
Summary: Porque la vida de Patch y Nora no se detuvo despues de Finale. Porque despues del "felices para siempre", la historia siempre continua. ...Ocho años despues...


_Los personajes le pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatrick. Solo el pequeño Jev Cipriano Grey es de mi autoría. Como siempre, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de devolver a Patch :D. _

**Ocho años después…**

La vida no habría podido ser más placentera para Patch y Nora.

El solo hecho de haber permanecido en Inglaterra había sido ya bastante bueno, con el añadido de que a Vee y a Nora solo las separaba una distancia de media hora en auto. Los arcángeles, los malignos ángeles caídos, el ejército de nephilims, la hechicería diabólica, absolutamente todas las pesadillas habían desaparecido para siempre.

Ahora solo eran ella y él. Y claro, el pequeño Jev, que contaba con apenas seis años de edad.

Cumplían ese día, exactamente, ocho años de matrimonio, pese a que nunca se celebró una ceremonia formal, con todo el protocolo usualmente requerido. Su unión y promesa de amor había sido más breve, más íntima…más verdadera.

Patch esperaba pacientemente en el Jeep, mientras Nora terminaba de arreglarse. Irían a cenar esa noche, y, gracias a Dios, había restaurantes mexicanos en Inglaterra, pues se había vuelto la comida favorita de su esposa.

Transcurrieron los minutos, uno, dos, tres…veinte. Patch tamborileaba los dedos contra el volante y observaba el porche cada segundo, a la espera de que Nora saliera. Aguardó diez minutos más antes de tomar la decisión de bajarse del auto y entrar a ver qué pasaba. Tenía por entendido que las mujeres demoraban a la hora de arreglarse, pero ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Ángel?- llamó a su esposa, tocando la puerta de su habitación con cautela. La tierna voz de Nora lo tranquilizó, indicándole que podía entrar.

- Que impaciente eres amor

- Ángel, ha estado a punto de darme un sincope. Creí por un momento que te habían secuestrado o que Jev se había puesto a correr con cuchillos por toda la casa

El encantador niño-muy parecido al padre- rio sonoramente ante las suposiciones desorbitadas de su progenitor, mientras se apartaba los rizos negros de su agraciada carita.

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, padre paranoico?- sugirió Nora, con humor- gracias a Dios no se parece a ti en ese aspecto. Suele exponerse menos al peligro.

Dicho esto, se giró brevemente hacia Patch para dedicarle una sonrisa. Acto seguido continúo acomodándole la elegante chaqueta al pequeño.

- Quiero ver que digas eso cuando cumpla dieciséis y me pida permiso para utilizar la moto

- Ajá, claro. ¿Y para que querría Jev la moto si puede usar perfectamente el Jeep?

- La moto suele tener magnetismo para las chicas guapas- argumentó Patch, rodeando la cintura de Nora- o por lo menos a mí me funciono, contigo.

Un delicado beso en el cuello bastó para que las fuerzas de Nora comenzaran a flaquear. Esta última, haciendo un increíble acopio de autocontrol, evadió los irresistibles labios de su esposo, que buscaban darle el segundo beso. Jev contenía la risa.

- ¿No tenías tanta prisa, cariño?- dijo Nora, buscando una distracción al cosquilleo que le había producido el beso de Patch- entonces ayúdame a terminar de vestir a Jev.

La risa baja y sexy de Patch (si, aún la tenía y aun surtía efecto en Nora) provocó un estremecimiento en su esposa. Admiró detenidamente las piernas de Nora, sin advertir que su hijo lo observaba

- Mami- llamó Jev, atrayendo su atención- mi papi otra vez te está mirando raro

Nora levanto la vista, y, dirigiéndola hacia Patch, notó que sus ojos terminaban el recorrido que tanto solían realizar

- ¡Patch!

Este se limitó a reír

- ¿Enserio, cariño?, ¿En frente de nuestro hijo?

- ¿Por qué mi papi te mira raro, mami?- interrogó Jev hacia Nora

- Por nada hijito.

Patch no hacía más que reír.- maldita risa sexy y encantadora que derretía el más fuerte de los temperamentos-.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que miro raro a tu mami?- inquirió Patch hacia su hijo

El pequeño función los labios y llevó una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa. Una imagen preciosa que, cargada de ternura al mismo tiempo, hacia sonreír a Nora.

- Como que, si pudieras, la desvestirías con los ojos

Los ojos de Nora se abrieron como si de un par de lunas llenas de tratasen y fulminó a su marido con la mirada, quien se hallaba riendo más enérgicamente que las veces anteriores. Jev imitó a su padre.

- ¡Jev Cipriano Grey!- alzó la voz hacia el pequeño, quien acalló la risa inmediatamente- no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. Estoy de acuerdo en que tu padre puede ser un poco tonto a veces

Ante la mención del último adjetivo, Nora giró la cabeza hacia Patch y anudó la corbata de Jev. El niño, al igual que su padre, lucía un elegante esmoquin negro, corbata plateada y rizos oscuros. Sus compaginaban con la corbata, grises, como los de Nora.

Jev corrió hacia su padre, quien lo alzó el brazos.

- Papi, ¿alguna vez seré tan guapo como tú?- interrogó

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Patch

- ¿Pero qué dices hijo? ¡Si tú ya eres tan guapo como yo! Mírate- indicó acomodándose frente al espejo con su hijo- volverás locas a la señoritas.

- ¿Y conseguiré una esposa tan linda como mi mami?- continuó

- No lo dudes

- ¿Y también la observaré extraño como tú lo haces?

Nora chocó su palma contra la frente, exhibiendo su perturbación. ¡Genial! La actitud de Patch había quedado grabada en los genes de su hijo, y era obvio que saldría a flote con el paso de los años. Se acercó y tomo a Jev de los brazos de su esposo

- No, eso solo lo hace tu padre, porque no piensa- dijo al pequeño, mientras besaba su frente y urgía el cambiar de tema- ve a la sala y espera allí. Pórtate bien.

Obedientemente Jev salió disparado por la puerta. Nora soltó un bufido

- ¿Por qué tan molesta, Ángel?- susurró Patch, acortando la distancia entre él y su esposa

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas, cariño? Estoy de los nervios con un Patch poco serio y un pequeño Patch que se comporta igual a su padre.

Patch soltó una risa

- ¿Pequeño Patch?- interrogó, incrédulo

- He de admitir que Jev se parece más a ti que a mí, por desgracia. Algún día lograran sacarme canas verdes

- Prefiero que sean rojizas- exclamó Patch, besando nuevamente el cuello de Nora, tomándola por sorpresa.

Recorrió el arco de su cuello con los labios, para luego llegar a la barbilla y pasar a los labios. El inútil esfuerzo de Nora por resistirse y simular indiferencia se hacía añicos con cada roce.

- ¿Y no has considerado la opción de…tener otro hijo?- susurró Patch, apenas despegando milímetros su boca de la de su esposa

- ¿Otro hijo?

- Si, pude ser una niña. Una pequeña Nora, que sea gritona, enojona y mandona, como la madre.

Entre el enojo y la gracia, Nora dio un suave golpe a Patch en el hombro, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. La boca de su esposo era el consuelo más grande y el refugio más placentero que siempre podría hallar.

- Me parece bien la idea de una pequeña Nora en esta casa- puntualizó Nora- para que controle a su terco e insensato hermano, igualito al padre.

La respuesta de Patch- como en la mayoría de los casos- consistió en una sonrisa breve antes de pegar sus labios nuevamente. Una vocecilla los interrumpió de golpe.

- ¿Mientras yo me muero de hambre debo verlos a ustedes casi devorándose?- exclamó Jev desde la puerta, a lo que Patch y Nora se separaron al acto.

- Sube al auto, cielo- ordenó Nora, nerviosa- bajaremos en un minuto

- Que sea un minuto- recalcó el pequeño

Patch peinó sus rizos en una milésima de segundo, pasando los dedos por su cabeza. Nora tomó su bolso y giró hacia su esposo, antes de salir de la habitación

- ¿Realmente quieres que tengamos otro hijo?

Patch asintió

- ¿Que sea igual a mí? ¿Una pequeña Nora?

- Si es igual a ti, será un pequeño ángel

A punto estaban de volver a besarse, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del claxon, proveniente del Jeep, reflejando la impaciencia de Jev.

- La próxima vez, recuérdame desconectarle el claxon al auto- exclamó Patch

- Hecho

El siguiente beso de Patch fue casto, en la frente de su esposa

- Te amo, Ángel

Los ojos de Nora relampaguearon de felicidad con un "y yo más".

Se tomaron de la mano, antes de salir de la habitación.

_**Hola, Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :D**_

_**Hoy les he traido un fan-fic algo diferente. Es de Hush, Hush, pero no es un song-fic. Es un pequeño relato que se me ocurrio, gracias a la petición de KattheStones, acerca de hacer un fic sobre como fue la vida de Patch y Nora luego de Finale. **_

_**Espero que les guste. Se aceptan aplausos y tomatazos :D. Todo sea por mejorar. **_

_**¡Los quiero!**_


End file.
